Secret Love of Len and Gakupo
by Octopi0616
Summary: Len pov btw! A twisted up story about the not so common but insanely epic- Len and Gakupo! Personally, I would rate it s 3/5... anyway, hope you enjoy       -Octopi0616


_**The Secret Love of Len and Gakupo**_

Len P.O.V.

**We got in really late last night..all the other Vocaloids were resting.. I had abit much to drink, but Gakupo didn't seem to consider that. He wanted it, as much as I had. And that is what is going to happen. We will do it, and I won't even remember the best part- the cumming of him all over me. We were longing for this for a while, and now tonight is the night-but it will go by, unremembered.**

**"KORE HA DETERAME DA", Gakupo yelled. " I thought you wanted this?"**

**"Gakupo listen, I do I very much want it... it's juat, I'd rather do it when I am sober" I tried to explain. "When you're sober? It was your idea to get drunk anyway! I knew you couldn't handle your liquor like a true samurai like me. Plus, how about we just do it- who cares if you are drunk?" "Gakupo, I do. I thought YOU would careabout -" "Your opinion", Gakupo interrupted. "Look, I do." "Then why do you not want to wait?" I froze for a second, waiting to see if Gakupo would answer. Gakupo reasoned: "The reason I want to do it now is- what if any other time you don't feel like it? Or you can't, with Kaito breathing down our necks eh? We never do anything together. Though going to the club was fun, but I wanted to share something with you. A bond that not even Kaito or the other Vocaloids would understand..."**

**"Gakupo", I called out. "We will have our time when we are both ready- I promise." "And I believe you", said Gakupo in a barely audible voice, but I still got the message. He would just have to wait. And any man waiting as long as the other, is not anything less.**

**Miku came singing down the stairs. She look happily than ever, and was practically floating across the floor she walk. "Morning Len, Gakupo. You two looj awefully tired." Gakupo shuddered. He sensed "annoying prick I-know-where-you-two-were-last-night" in Miku's jubilant stride. As if troubled, Kaito came downstairs with a saddened worried look on his face. He also knew something was up-has been, for about 2 months now. I thought we had kept this secret...apparently not. Maybe I drank and accidentally told on myself. That, or had sugar packets and spilled on a sugar high. (-Reference to Vitiata) "Gakupo, Len, we need to talk", Miku stated blandly.**

TWO WEEKS LATER...

**"Len, go through the back, I had purposely left it unlocked earlier." "Why", I asked. "Why? Because at the family meeting, Dell- while talking simultaneously through cigarette puffs- stated that a curfew up to 23:00 be set for security reasons. It is currently 00:48. I knew we'd be out late so I unlocked the back door before me and you left." Whose my smart samurai? Gakupo looked horny. In a soft voice he said, "I am!" "Well Gakupo, we are the only ones up... shall we start?" "That depends Len. Did you drink?" "Nope, not this time. I wantes to be fully aware of this time around!"**

**Teasingly, Gakupo removed my shirt. I ,oaned as he rub my nipple. "Oooh Gakupo." He liked hearing this. He started removing his shirt. He slipped it off, and in an instant pressed his lips against mine. We were fighting for dominance. I won...(well he had let me win this time around, that mesu-inu!) I reached for his pants- mid kiss. He covered up withhis hands. "Is my little Gakupo nervous?" "N-no.. im fine! And I am NOT little!" I retorted, " Noneed to worry Gakupo. I will help you, just relax." I continued in taking off the pants, revealing his hard one through his boxers. I grabbed for it, but he smacked my hand away. "What the hell gakupo? Two weeks ago, you were mad for me not wanting this, now that Im trying to do this, you don't want to?" Gakupo explained, " It is not that. I am just nervous. I've yet to lose my virginity." I again retorted, "Same as here, but I am mot ruining the funn now am I?**

**A few moments later, we are going at it. He was semei this time around, I was to tired for all of that right now. He pushed his penis into me, faster and faster, inreasing intensity- causing me to cry out in pain but relief. "Gakupo, it hurts, it hurrts!" He called out,moaning, "Len, I can't do this. You are hurting, and I am about to cum all insside of you any second!" "Keep going, your almost there-uuuuugh! Oh shit, FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Gakupoooo! It feels so good! Your cum is so warm. Ah, aaaaah..." Gakupo growled out in a deeper tone, wait until you feel this!" He thrusted quickly into my ass. "Yaaaaaaah!"**

Next day morning...

**Dell walked into the kitchen with Gakupo and I. "I was up last night 'getting some air' and when I came back inside the home, I walked pass your room Gakupo, and heard you say to Len that you were about to...cum. Gakupo nearly stuttered. They have been officially caught...**

_**!The ending!**_

**Yeah, I know it was not as good as the title... it was okay for my second ever yaoi... my first was better. I made someone jizz himself. Anyway, thatnis your fault for choosing to read this one. But if yoy liked it, review it, subscribe to me, favorite me, or even if you didn't like it, do the above anyway, so I can PROVE to you that I can wtite. Bye for now**

**-Octopi0616**


End file.
